


Eltern zu Kind

by JKY, queenpasteltea



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKY/pseuds/JKY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpasteltea/pseuds/queenpasteltea
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around two families





	

A small child run into Jk’s bedroom letting a ray of light stream in from the open door. 

“Mommy! It’s time to get up now! It’s time to go to school!” 

JK opened her eyes, but immediately changed her mind and closed them when the light fell onto her eyes. Yet in the second she did open her eyes she saw her five year-old son, Tae. She already knew that neither of them would be a morning person so she was confused as to why her son would be jumping on her at the crack of dawn. Groaning she attempted to roll over and ignore her son’s protests, rolling over she felt her fluffy samoyed sleeping peacefully beside her.

He seemed a bit too genuinely enthusiastic about his first day of kindergarten, in her opinion. When she was his age she never recalled being so awake this early in the morning to go out. 

“Tae, get off mommy and go brush your teeth. We don’t want to have your teeth drilled now, do we?” 

Tae left her mother in peace as he quickly shuffled out of her bedroom and to the bathroom to brush his teeth. JK groggily lifted her head to see her childhood friend, of 17 years, and neighbor, of 10 years, standing outside her bedroom doorway watching her two children, Nami and Ace, hastily eat breakfast in JK’s kitchen. 

“Nico what time is it?” JK sat upright with her eyes barely open and then asked her question in a loud tone so that she would be able to hear her. 

“Errr…. Almost 8 in the morning... “ In a quieter tone she added; “Get your lazy ass up and go dress your child. We’re leaving in negative 4 minutes.”

Trying her best to not disturb JK’s sleeping beast Nico pulled back her black sheets off her simple white mattress. In the process of doing so a blue shroom plush fell to the floor and so did JK. 

“Fuck. You.”

From the kitchen you could hear a duet of ‘oooos’ coming from Nami and Ace. 

“Aunty JK said a bad word~~~”

“MOMMY!” A screaming Tae came to replace Nico’s stance in the doorway. 

“Aunty Nico, why are you like this?” 

“That’s right Tae! Violence is never the answer, scold your Aunt.”

Nico shook her head at JK to signal her thoughts that it was absolute bullshit that she was misleading her poor young Tae. JK could ignore her friend’s silent judgements easily because she had to get Tae dressed and ready for the day to come. 

Slowly getting up from JK’s position on the floor, she straightened herself and pulled the hood to her hoodie up. The next moment she was in Tae’s room looking through his dresser to pick out clothes for him. 

“Tae what do you want to wear to school today?” JK called out from Tae’s room which was the room next to JK’s own.

“Mommy! I want the white-” Before he finished his sentence he ran towards his room to chose the items he wanted, in the process he shoved Nico out of the way. He didn’t take notice since he was so excited to get to school already. 

“So…” Tae pushed JK to the side and started digging through his neatly organized closet. 

“This white one… and….” He pulled a simple white shirt and overturned the pile it once was in.

“That looks cute…” JK said gladly since her Tae might have already developed a fashion sense. Tae was still looking through his clothes and finally pulled out fresh pair of jean-shorts which the small boy was fond of. 

“This!” Tae said very confidently   
JK quickly changed the boy out of his pjs and into his desired outfit and attempted to tame his wild bed head. Yet she quickly gave up on doing his hair since they were running out of time and she still needed to put on his shoes and feed him. 

Nico had leftovers from what she gave Ace and Nami to eat for breakfast and gave Tae the rest to eat while everyone was getting set in the car. Before leaving the apartment JK grabbed Tae’s things and shut the door behind her as she shuffled down the stairs and to the car. 

“I promise I won’t make a mess!” Tae said as Nico looked back at him while he was still eating. JK was at the boy’s feet getting his shoes on him. Ace and Nami were already seated and buckled in beside Tae, ready for school, but dreading it at the same time. 

“Everyone set?” Nico asked as JK got into the passenger seat.

“Everyone have their things?” JK asked turning her head to take a look at each child.

“Tae?”

“I have everything!” Tae replied happily. 

“Ace?” 

“Yup.” He glanced at his bag and then replied to her plainly. 

“Nami?”

“Maybe.” Nami replied as she unzipped her bag and looked through her things. 

“Nico?” JK looked at Nico and she took it as a signal to start the car. Very steadily they moved away from their apartment and went off in the direction of the kindergarten. 

\----

On the earlier side of 2 hours after JK and Nico dropped the kids off at kindergarten, JK’s phone buzzed. JK who was sound asleep in bed, didn’t notice it until it got to the second ring. 

“Nico, answer.” JK lifted her head up slightly, picked up her phone and tossed it very lazily towards the general direction Nico was in. Nico, who was before just innocently laying down beside JK before being struck in the rips. Nico picked up the phone, saw the unknown number, and dragged the answer button across the screen.

“Hell-” Nico sat up and cleared her throat. “Hello?” 

“Yes, I’m the guardian of Nami, Tae, and Ace…” JK sat up and rested her head on Nico’s shoulder to attempt to overhear, yet her hearing was a bit off from just waking up a moment before so she only heard bits and pieces. 

“Yes, uhh.. We’ll be there as soon as possible. Thanks.” She ended the call and handed the phone back to JK who was still wondering why the Kindergarten would be calling not even two hours after sessions began. Neither of them were too keen in finding out the exact reason as to why they were being summoned. 

Nico got off the bed and gestured for JK to get up as well, JK groaned in response as she flopped back down with the covers pulled over her head.

“C’mon, we have to head out to the kindergarten to see what kind of trouble our kids have stirred up.” Nico picked JK up and dragged her as far as she could to the door. 

“You gotta stop, man.” JK said and eventually got to her feet, and together they made their way to the kindergarten. 

~

When the two arrived at the kindergarten they were sat in front of a teacher’s desk in a small office. When the teacher in charge of their kids arrived she had a very irritated facial expression. 

“Ms. Nico and Ms. JK… your children acted up on the first day of sessions. A child was playing with Nami when out of the blue she started crying, JK your son, Tae, came up to the kid and started yelling at him for making her cry and that he should apologize right away, and he wouldn’t stop screaming the same sentence over and over until the poor child did. When Ace saw was happening he went up to the child and started to punch him.” The teacher looked as shocked as if she were watching it go down in front of her once more. 

“So, you’re saying, Nami is crying because some kid insulted her, then Tae screamed at the kid and Ace started punching him?” JK stated to the abashed kindergarten teacher. 

The teacher nodded, “Yes, we’ve notified parents of this already. Such behavior is not permitted in this place of education. 

“Okay, miss..” JK started but slowed since she didn’t know her name. 

“Popp, Jessica Popp.” The teacher added for JK. 

“Popp, this is literally the first day of school, is it not? It’s quite ridiculous that this even happened, right? I have complete faith in my child, he knows how to behave. So clearly our children couldn’t have acted this way if it wasn’t provoked. When you saw Nami cry, why didn’t you try to resolve it at that? When Tae started to yell at the child, why didn’t you stop it then? Surely if you kept the peace and order in the classroom, none of this would have happened. You were proba-” JK was going on a rant at this point and Nico elbowed her harshly to quiet her down since she was being so rude. 

After a few minutes of a lecture of discipline the two left the office to to talk to their children who were now sitting on stools outside the office. They looked at each child carefully, Nami’s face was puffy and red from crying, Tae looked a bit aggravated, but it was replaced with anxiety about what would happen next, Ace was staring at his sister and Tae as if he were still looking after them. 

“Mommy, did I do something bad?” Tae ran up to JK and hugged her, she proceeded to pick him up, because that’s what she normally did whenever he felt uneasy. 

“No baby, you didn’t. You did the right thing in standing up for Nami.” She started push loose hair strands out of face. “Next time tell the teacher instead of yelling at the child, okay?” Tae nodded in reply as she then hugged him close to her. 

JK looked over to see Nico reassuring her kids the same way. 

“Nami, you can be stronger than that, alright? If that kid does something to you, you rough him up, alright. I’m joking. Violence is never the answer.” Nico patted Nami’s head and pulled Ace by the collar over to her. 

“As for you…. Thanks for standing up for your sister like that. Still violence is not the answer. You both are better than that and I think you both can take someone down without so much as touching them. Okay?” Nico messed up their hair and they both groaned since they actually spent time trying to do it for today. 

~~

“Alright kids.” JK took a look at the clock overhead. “It’s time to get back to class, we’ll see you when school ends, okay?” She paused as they all had gloomy faces and added; “Maybe Aunt Nico will buy y’all some ice cream.” 

The kids shrieked in joy and marched happily back to their class to their hopes in speeding up the day. 

Nico and JK stayed in the hallway for a few moments and smiled since nothing too serious happened. They were able to have a peaceful drive back to their home where JK slept, and Nico read until they had to go pick up their children once more at the end of the school day.


End file.
